Oh My God ! My Girlfriend is a Boy !
by Cho Hanna
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang namja cantik yang di suruh oleh ummanya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja. Suatu ketika seorang namja tampan datang ke sekolahnya dan menjadi murid sekolahnya. Dan yang membuatnya frustasi adalah bagaimana bisa ia menyukainya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? Silahkan baca saja kelanjutannya ! # HunHan


Oh My God ! My Girlfriend is a Boy !

Annyeong yeorobun !

Hanna balik lagi dengan judul dan ff yang berbeda ! Mianhae untuk reader yang meminta my cute vampire dilanjutin ! Itu ff akan Hanna lanjutkan , kalau reviewnya udah 10 !

Kalau begitu, dari pada banyak basa - basi. Mendingan langsung saja ceritanya !

Summary: Luhan adalah seorang namja cantik yang di suruh oleh ummanya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja. Suatu ketika seorang namja tampan datang ke sekolahnya dan menjadi murid sekolahnya. Dan yang membuatnya frustasi adalah bagaimana bisa ia menyukainya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? Silahkan baca saja kelanjutannya ! # HunHan

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanBaek , Exo official pair, SJ official pair, DBSK official pair, & Other

Other Cast : Amber ( Fx ), Oh Jihye ( OC ), Kang Hyejin ( OC ), & Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Happy Reading

Oh My God ! My Girlfriend is a Boy ! Chapter 1

**Luhan Pov**

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun, naneun Choi Luhan immnida ! Aku adalah anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara keluarga Choi. Sebetulnya anak keduanya itu adalah saudara kembar ku , yah walaupun nggak mirip.#Hanna : Lah, tadi katanya kalian saudara kembar ? Tapi kok nggak mirip ? #Luhan : Lah, kan Hanna yang bikin nih ff nya ! #Hanna : Oh iya, Hanna lupa ! #Luhan : ( Pindahin Hanna ke kandang harimau pakai kekuatannya )

Baek To Story

Maaf ya, reader ! Tadi ada gangguan sedikit sama Hanna si Author aneh bin nyebelin. #Hanna : Lah, kok namaku di bawa - bawa sih ? #Reader : ( Nyumpalin Tisu ke mulut Hanna ). Ya sudah mari kita lanjutkan lagi ! Pasti reader udah baca summary nya kan ? #Reader : Iya, udah kok !. Jadi begini reader, sebetulnya aku itu seorang namja tulen, tapi sejak masih kecil aku dan saudara kembarku - Baekhyun - suka di dandani umma menjadi yeoja. Dan yang paling anehnya lagi, yedongsaengku malah di dandani menjadi namja.

Makanya, reader pasti ingin tau cerita lanjutnya kan ? #Hanna : Nggak mau ( Teriak pake toa masjid ) #Reader : ( Lakban mulut Hanna sama ngiket badan Hanna ) Iya kita mau kok, Lulu !. Kalau begitu langsung saja ceritanya !

**Author Pov**

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat seorang yeoja manis bin cantik #Hanna : Yang pasti itu bukan aku !. Dengan ciri - ciri yaitu, berambut panjang sepunggung , rambutnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan, matanya berwana coklat, dan kulitnya seputih susu. Terlihat jelas ia mencoba menata rambutnya yang miring - miring. Eh ! Sebentar, bukankah itu wig ! Coba kita lihat lebih jelas lagi ! Eh, ternyata itu si Lulu ! Berarti Hanna salah ngira itu yeoja donk !#Reader : Iya, Hanna salah ngira ! ( Nunjuk Hanna ) #Hanna : ( Cemberut ) #Baekhyun : LANJUT WOYY ! LANJUT ! ( Death glare Hanna ) #Hanna : Iya, kanjeng ! ( Langsung ngetik lagi ).

" WOY ! LUHANTU ! KAMU NGAPAIN AJA SIH DI ATAS CEPETAN TURUN ! " terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah. " IYA ! SEBENTAR AKU LAGI TURUN NIH ! " teriak luhan sembari membawa tas sekolahnya dan merapikan dasinya. Sesampai di bawah terlihatlah anggota keluarga Choi plus Hanna. " Lah, kok ada Hanna ? "

" Kan, aku yang buat ffnya jadi seterah aku, kek ! " kata Hanna dengan muka datarnya yang dibuat - buat.

" Yah , udah nggak usah kayak gitu juga kale ! " kata Luhan sembari mengambil pisau dan di letakannya tepat di wajah Hanna.

" Yack, kalian berdua jangan berantem ! Dan cepat makan ! " teriak namja cantik - Kibum - sambil melerai Hanna dan Luhan yang ingin perang pisau. " Baik, umma / ahjuma ! " kata Luhan dan Hanna. Lalu semuanya pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yaitu , makan.

Selesai makan Luhan, Baekhyun , dan Amber pun berangkat ke sekolah. " Lha, si Hanna kemana ? "

" Nggak tau tuh , hyung. Dia menghilang bagaikan Jelangkung. "#Plaakkk Hanna nampar Baekhyun.

" Yack, jangan main tampar donk ! "seru Baekhyun yang langsung mengambil pistol dari sakunya.

" Sudahlah oppa ! Langsung aja, yuk ! Pergi ! " kata Amber sembari menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak menembak Hanna. " Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ! "

Skip Time

Sampai di SM High School #Hanna : Ingat di sini Luhan ama Baekhyun nyamar jadi yeoja ! Kalau Amber nyamar jadi namja. #Reader : Baik, bos ! Luhan pun dan Baekhyun masuk ke kelas mereka yaitu, kelas XII - C. Sedangkan Amber masuk ke kelas XI - B.

**Author Pov End**

**Luhan Pov**

Seperti biasa, ketika aku masuk ke kelas semua namja langsung menatap ku dengan pandangan err.. mesum. Dengan cepat aku langsung menuju ke bangku ku yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. " Luhan noona kamu kenapa ? " tanya teman sebangku ku yaitu, namja cantik yang bernama Kyungsoo atau bisa dipanggil D.O.

" Tidak apa - apa kok, aku ! " kataku sembari tersenyum.

" Ngomong - ngomong ku dengar - dengar kamu suka memasak ya ? "

" Nde, aku suka banget memasak. Memang kenapa ? "

" Sebetulnya, kalau boleh. Aku ingin mengajakmu memasak di rumahku nanti sore. Mau nggak ? "

Mendengar ajakan D.O rasanya aku senang nggak ketulungan gara - gara baru pertama kali ada teman cowok ngajakin main ke rumahnya.

" Mau ,kok ! Aku mau ! "

Sebelum D.O menjawab perkataan ku Shim Seongsaenim pun sudah masuk ke kelas. Langung saja aku menyiapkan buku fisika ku. ' Hah.. Sepertinya hari ini bakal menjadi hari yang menyenangkan ! " sahutku dalam hati.

**Luhan Pov End**

Skip time

**Author Pov**

Dengan santainya Luhan pun berjalan menuju ke kantin. Sesampai di sana ia pun bertemu dengan Baekhyun. " Yah, Bacon kamu pingin pesan apa ? " tanya Luhan ke Baekhyun.

" Soto sama teh manis. Kalau kamu ? "

" Nasi goreng sama fanta. "

" Oooo. "

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, mereka pun duduk di tempat duduk dan seketika Hanna duduk di sampik Luhan. " MASYAALLAHH GUSSSTIII ! ADA JELANGKUNG ! " teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kaget karena Hanna tiba - tiba muncul. " Woy ! Luhantu sama Baekhyun ngapain loe ngatain gue JELANGKUNG ?! EMANG GUE MIRIP, HAH ? tanya Hanna dengan nggak nyantenya. " Iya , loe mirip jelangkung ! Karena dateng tak di undang pulang tak di antar ! " sahut mereka berdua yang membuat Hanna pundung. " Dari pada mentingin dia mendingan kita makan ! " kata Baekhyun yang di setujui oleh anggukan dari Luhan.

" Luhan noona nanti jadikan ? " tanya D.O yang datang dengan senyum manis nya. " Iya, jadi kok ! " sahut Luhan dengan senyumnya yang manis, dan tanpa Luhan ketahui nasi gorengnya dan fantanya di habiskan oleh Hanna. Setelah Hanna menyelesaikan makan dan minumnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Hanna pun pergi dengan lari dan memasang ekspresi watadosnya.

" WOY ! HANNA SARAP BIN NYEBELIN KAMU APAIN MAKANAN DAN MINUMAN KU ! " teriak Luhan dan tiba - tiba saja ada kaleng yang mengenai kepalanya.

" YACK ! HANNA SARAP BIN NYEBELIN KELUAR KAMU ! " teriak Luhan sekali lagi.

" BWAHAHA ! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENTERIAKKAN AKU LAGI ! AKU BUAT FF HUNHAN DENGAN GENRE ANGST ! BWAHAHA ! " terdengar sahutan yang dari mana asalnya dan yang membuat semuat oran disana merinding.

" Ehm.. Noona ngomong - ngomong dia siapa sih ? " tanya D.O dengan muka polosnya yang membuat para seme di sana menelan ludah.

" Oh , itu Hanna a.k.a Author sarap bin aneh yang buat ff ini . " kata Luhan dengan senyum imutnya.

" Ooo "

Teng Tong Teng Tong #Hanna : Anggep aja bunyi belnya kayak gini !

Dengan serentak semua orang yang ada dikantin pun pergi ke kelas. Untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar lagi.

Skip time

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan pun menunggu D.O yang sedang piket untuk pulang bareng karena dia mau kerumahnya.

**Luhan Pov**

Hah... padahal jam udah menunjuk jam 16.00 WKS. Tetapi D.O. masih saja belum keluar.

" Luhan noona ! Maaf aku terlambat gara - gara tadi Kai dateng ngegganggu aku ! " kata seseorang yang sudah aku kenal. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan D.O dan gara - gara Kai item idung peyot itu D.O jadi telat deh . #Hanna sama Luhan di pukul sama Kai #Hanna : Lah, kan aku nggak salah ! #Kai : Nggak salah darimana ? Kamu tuh salah udah 2 kali ! #Hanna : Hah ? 2 kali ? #Kai : Iya , yang pertama kenapa ada KyuHan moment dan kedua kan kamu yang ngebuat Luhan bilang begitu ke aku ! #Hanna : Iya, nanti aku banyakin KaiSoo momentnya. #Kai : Begitu donk ! ( Nyengir ala Sule ).

Skip Time

Sesampai kerumah D.O , bisa kulihat kamarnya rapih sama seperti kamarku.

" Noona , bentar dulu ya ! Aku mau ambil apron dulu dikamarku ! " kata D.O sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

" Nde ! " sahutku senang karena kenapa ternyata D.O adalah tipe uke seperti aku dan Baekhyun. #Luhan meluk sat persatu reader. #Hanna : Lah, kok Hanna nggak di peluk sih ? #Luhan : ( Pura - pura nggak dengar ) #Hanna : ( Pundung di deket kandang ddangkomanya Yesung ).

Setelah D.O mengambil apron langsung saja kami ke dapur untuk acara di tengah - tengah acara tangan ku terpelset sehingga adonan kuenya jatuh ke bajuku.

**Luhan Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Luhan pun langsung dengan sigap menyelamatkan adonan kuenya yang tersisa. " Fyuhh... " helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Luhan.

" Luhan noona gwenchana ? "

" Nde, gwenchana ! Hanya saja baju ku terkena adonannya . " kata Luhan sambil cengar cengir gak jelas.

" Yah sudah, noona ke kamar ku saja ! Nanti aku ambilkan baju umma ku ! kata D.O sembari masuk ke kamar orang tuanya.

" Nde, arraseo ! " kata Luhan sembari masuk ke kamar D.O karena ada sedikit adonan di rambutnya maka Luhan pun melepas wignya dan dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wignya. Pada saat yang bersamaan.

Tok Tok Tok

" Luhan noona "

Siiinggg

Cklek

Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan belum memakai wig kaget akan ke datangan D.O.

PLUK

" Luhan noona kau - " kata D.O yang masih kaget

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

" - namja "

- To Be Continue -

Yipiee ! Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini !

Oh, ya aku lupa ! Selamat Ulang Tahun Park Chan Min a.k.a Oh Hanie !

Dan mianhae untuk para reader lain kalau cerita ini gaje dan aneh !

Please Review ! & Please Do Not Bash !


End file.
